


The Tale of The Sufferer

by Ainsil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsil/pseuds/Ainsil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of the Signless. This is the tale of his comrades, enemies and followers. This is the tale of the troll who tried to show the world equality and for that he suffered. This is the tale of my beloved's life, teachings and death. (Written as the Disciple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the whole story of The Signless/The Sufferer so I thought I'd try writing it down.

This is a tale of tragedy, cruelty, hate, fear and oppression. Though, at the same time, it is a tale of love, friendship, comradery and bonds that could not be broken. This is a tale of sacrifice, for everyone this tale follows. Some sacrificed more than others, some barely any, and some sacrificed the greatest thing they have come to know. One, a very brave and good troll, sacrificed the most out of us all and for this we have named him The Sufferer. The Signless. The mutant troll. The outcast.

This is the last tale I will write as I can feel my life slipping between my claws. I have secluded myself in a well hidden cave, safe from those who wish to hunt me down and harm me. Alas, I must write though. His deeds must be written down, his story scribed for all those who wish to read it and his message never forgotten.

This is the tale of The Signless. This is the tale of his life, his death and his message that he preached to trolls of all blood colours. This is the tale of the one who suffered so we may better ourselves and in the end, carried no hate against those who wronged him.

This is the tale of a person who wished for equality for all blood colours. To see everyone equal and happy. That is what he wished for most dearly. This is the tale of a troll who died for the world. 

This is the tale of my beloved's life, his comrades, followers and his enemies.

This is a tale that should never be forgotten for all of time. 

This is the tale of The Sufferer.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped the beginning would be longer, but I just couldn't think of any more to write. Sorry. I also wrote a lot of it when I was very tired so I hope it's okay.

I suppose when one tells a tale, one should start at the beginning. 

It was a very long time ago, much before my time, the Mother Grub had just laid a hatch of new wrigglers sleeping in their eggs, in one egg particular there was was one very special wriggler. That wriggler would grow up to terrorize universes, conquer them and ruin countless civilizations and the people who went along with it. She was the most feared troll in all of the universe. Her name was forgotten long ago, only her title was remembered and even then trolls would immediately quiet their voices and look around with terrified eyes as if SHE could hear them. This troll had the more royal blood, most terrifying lusus known to troll and the most chilling smile one could ever see. 

The Condesce was born with the most royal tyrian purple trolls had seen for a long generation. She excelled through the trials and battled other heiress for the most fearsome lusus of them all. She had won easily, culling what was rumoured as at least eight potential candidates. The lusus was known as Gl'bgolyb. The largest and most dangerous lusus that was more monster than lusus. That monster was the one who raised the Condesce into the witch she was. As hated and feared that lusus was, no one could kill it. It was far too strong and far too large. If it was attacked or provoked in anyway, Gl'bgolyb would only have to raise it's voice above a whisper, or talk even. If the attackers were too weak, their blood too impure, then their deaths would be immediate. The only one who could be able to stand it's horrid voice would be the one who would use it for a weapon. 

The witch easily took over the old empress of our planet, Alternia. The battle ended very quickly and the old empress was culled and her body was never seen from again. She had won the throne at only 7 sweeps old, the youngest any troll to succeed to ruling and certainly the most cruel. She created the blood caste system which would bring racism, spread hate and leave people unable to trust their fellow troll. The blood caste is what one troll and then many more would rebel against. Though many foes would stand in the way of the Signless, the Condesce would always be in the be in the background smiling her chilling smile and watched as chaos grew around her. 

Once she would have crushed the rebels and followers of the Signless she would presumably go off and conquer more worlds. She was ambitious and wanted more than what her arms or her heart could hold, but first she had to conquer her home planet. She had to have complete obedience from her race for she needed them to conquer other worlds with her. As powerful as she was, she needed armies to control and administer over her worlds as she went to find more. Most of the rulers on each world were handpicked servants of the Condesce, loyal only to her and no other in exchange for a longer lifespan. The Condesce was happy to give them what they wanted. She was one who controlled life and could take it away with something as simple as a touch. Life was her's to give and take. She could not die as long as she willed her heart to keep beating and her body to keep moving. She would stay eternally young and beautiful and most importantly, powerful. 

The Condesce for the most part kept to herself. She conquered worlds and in time returned to her home planet to rule for a few sweeps. During one of her stays in Alternia, a certain troll would be sent to her. This troll would try and convince her to work under the most powerful man in all of the universe. In fact, he was the most powerful man in all the universes. This man was called Lord English, a name I have only uncovered recently. 

No one could truly understand what Lord English wanted. Perhaps he wanted to rule everything, the dreamworlds, universes and our own planet. He wanted the Condesce as a servant. She would be one of his greatest pawns, his witch. Lord English had sent out his Handmaid when the Condesce succeeded the throne to convince our empress to work for him. Now our dear Condesce was not one to bend her proud neck and let herself be submerged into servitude. In the end, she entered the demon's services. 

Some speculate that the Condesce created the blood caste, the hemeospectrum, to keep the Handmaid from getting too close to her. To keep her tyrian purple as far away from the Handmaid's rust, if only to spite her. I believe she knew exactly how her blood caste would separate the trolls, instilling arrogance and pride in the blue and purple bloods and servitude and fear those of a lower, “dirtier” caste. 

A few trolls would think that the Handmaid and the Condesce had caliginous feelings for one another. Some said they were engaged in kismesissitude with each other, but that wasn't really the case. For the Handmaid and the Condesce to be true kismesis there must be some desire or attraction. The two trolls must hate each other equally and at the same time desire each other fiercely. They just purely hated each other and that was the only emotion one could describe for them. They wanted each other dead, arguing and quarrelling more times than one could think of. 

No one knows when the Handmaid was born or from which brood of eggs the Mother Grub had laid. She would appear out of thin air, complete her orders or the mission she was given by her guardian and then disappear, often staying for a few moments to once again attempt to convince the Condesce to join with Lord English, fail and then vanish without a trace. 

The Handmaid was feared more than Lord English. She was feared almost as much as the Condesce and was just as ruthless. Numerous times she would appear, just to start a war, or a small battle, strifes, encourage rebellions that ended in slaughter of the innocent or just to cause chaos. Once she deemed her mission was complete, she would vanish, slipping into a different time as easily as one changed robes. 

It was said that the Handmaid desired one thing above all else. She had no need for riches, romance in any quadrant, supreme knowledge, ultimate power or eternal life. She was already very powerful, terrifying and mysterious. Her powers of time granted her knowledge of the future, past and present. She was feared. She had everything, except one thing. 

What the Handmaid yearned for the most was the one thing most trolls feared. Death.

The Handmaid could not die. Sometime in her youth Lord English had cursed her with everlasting time that he only could control. While the Handmaid's powers over time were great, Lord English's powers were even greater. She could not defy him, even if she wished to. He held her life in his hands. If he was displeased with her work, which was rare, pain was her punishment. The pain would make the taste of death that much sweeter and her desire for it that much greater. 

She knew Lord English wouldn't grant her desire until she completed her task and so the Handmaid toiled away. For sweeps she toiled away, working for a demon to grant her peace at last. It would be a very long time still before the Handmaid and the Condesce faced a common enemy together. Their common enemy would set a ball in motion that wouldn't be stopped.


End file.
